rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
James Randrell Journal Ep1
Back to James Randrell OOC: The Watcher is a woman dressed in white samite robes that occasionally appears in James Randrell's Augmented Reality filter. She started appearing to him after he received his technomancer powers and claims to be "a guide". She is an unknown element to him, and he doesn't know what to think of her at the moment. I haven't decided if she will be a real entity (ghost in the machine, AI fragment, friendly technomancer friend) or if she is simply a figment of his tortured imagination. = Private datacache: Personal Log Entry #00001 = With all the damn wireless messages flying around my head, it's hard enough to concentrate and think. Not to mention that every little piece of data is being broadcast at a hundred kims per minute out of everyone's commlink. I've set this little cache up on a private wired data module in my cyberarms. They'd literally have to tear off my arm to get access to it... which is not beyond the realm of possibility. But I'm not worried about other people seeing this. I'm worried that SHE will see it. If the Watcher can see it, then I must be going insane, and she is simply a fragment of my personality. If she cannot, then she must be some sort of entity in the real world, perhaps a fragment of that damn SCIRE AI who called himself God. Or maybe one of those blasted kids, trying on a new avatar. I don't know. I know enough about mindgames that if she reads this entry, she might decide to play as IF she didn't know about it. But then again, if it was a fragment of my personality and I really am going insane... ah hell. I must be losing touch... They told me this was going to be a simple job. A courier run. I haven't done a "simple" courier run in years. It always ended up being a wetworks or an ouroboros or that one time where we ended up taking care of those Talis Cats for months. I miss the old crew, sometimes... but they are dead and gone, ghosts in the damn Ark. I need a new crew here. And I'm not getting off to a good start. I almost blew it at the meet. I can't believe I tried to pick up the wrong contact. I don't exactly know what I said, but I swear that Serena said that our face was supposed to be an elf poser. Turns out, she was actually an elf, and the elf poser was some guttertrash looking for a good time. At the "G-Spot", no less. The Watcher was quick to point out my REAL contact, after showing me some video feed, pointing out the way she blended into the crowd. I saw it, and it's a neat trick, with the body language and all... I don't fully understand it. The Watcher says "You will understand all, given time." The actual person I was supposed to meet was non-plussed (where did I get that word? I think it was in a newsbit that floated in my head yesterday), after seeing this incident. I must admit, it was probably one of the bigger social mistakes of my career. Not as big as the mistake I made "volunteering" for that run on the Ark, of course. Still, she was a professional, or at least, was able to give the air of being a professional. I've yet to see how she handles her way around a gun or a blade. Then there's the troll. I've met strange trolls before, but this one... I swear, he had dead bits of squirrel hanging off of him, or something. He also had this awful stink, although he was friendly enough. The elf looked nervous around the big lug, and kept grumbling about "feeding the troll". I wonder if the troll thinks that we hired him for "muscle". He kept going on about "escorting these valuable crates" across the sea. At least, I think. The smelly troll spoke with broken English, with a few words of Esperanto or some other dialect that I'm not familiar with. While riding in the back seat of my new ride, he chortled "Hur hur, you so crazy, Mr McStabstab". Apparently, the commlink channel was open, as our elven ladyfriend thought this was particularly amusing. I hope that name doesn't stick... I would hate to build a rep in Hong Kong as Mr McStabstab. The creepy kids are still around, testing out the flavor faucets on the water-filtering machine. The only good thing that happens when the little runts are around is that The Watcher doesn't appear. At least, not yet. They keep telling me that "Deep Resonance only shows itself to you when it wants to" and "Deep Resonance doesn't like visitors" or some other drek like that. Deep Resonance can go stuff itself. Or at least, it can help pay for the damn stuffers that the kids wolf down when they pay me a visit. Category:Layflat Shadowrun